ichigo member of the X-men
by darkboy18
Summary: Ichigo has been sent another world after gaining his powers back, but he'll face new threats from 4 universes, can he and his new allies triumph or will they be defeated and swallow by the darkness? find out More wised and stronger Ichigo, Ichi-harem also joining are DC and transformers
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how's it going?

Here's the 1st chapter of Ichigo member of the X-men

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

Chapter 1: powers return and a glimpse of a new adventure part 1

It had been a few weeks since Ichigo got his powers back, after defeating the full-bringers, he took his full-bring back from Ginjo and now he can use it to beat low-level hollows, he now trains to master both powers to protect those who can't defend themselves.

Also he and his friends crammed their studies together and passing their finals they graduate early, with the burden of schools removed they have more free time.

Ichigo continue with his training and he left his job to help his dad at the clinic and learned about first aid and administering it.

He also took up learning more of hand to hand combat with Yoruichi so he can be more unpredictable to his enemies, he had his speed increase as well. He also did lifting weights to increase his strength and even learning some Kido from Tessai that surprise everyone, Ichigo even learn Hado 90 that shock them and Ichigo learn to use it as a last resort.

His friends were also training to get stronger too.

Chad went to take boxing lessons to increase his striking power and discover he has a knack for it, he kept taking lessons using some of the money he earn from his job.

Uryu learn medic training from his dad and more Quincy techniques, he studying to become a doctor in his own way and been taken as his dad's apprentice, he learn the way around in the world of Doctors and medicine and he's showing great potential but his dad kept an eye on him to make sure he succeed.

Orihime was still at her job at the bakery, she has been doing well and in her free time she's learning fighting from Yoruichi, she wants to stay at Ichigo's side, Yoruichi learned that Orihime is in love with Ichigo and has been for a long time, but what she doesn't know is that Yoruichi has fallen for Ichigo and there a couple more of their friends that are in love with him as well.

A month later the 4 decided to get their drive licenses.

The 1st who got it was Uryu, then Chad, Orihime and Ichigo. Chad was a little aggressive but passed, Orihime did on her 1st go and that made them a little nervous, Uryu did it without problems and Ichigo did great as well and everyone in the DMV made sure to not make fun of his hair or invoke his temper.

Now comes one of the main issue getting a car.

Ichigo was looking around to see which car best suits his personality when he saw one that caught his eye.

It was a blue custom muscle car with flame decal on the hood and it felt like it was calling to him.

"Driver don't pick the car, sometimes the car picks the driver."

Ichigo look at the sign that had those words put in.

He placed his hand on the hood and felt like a connection was formed.

Ichigo then called his dad and they did the paperwork and a few weeks later, the car is his.

Isshin told Ichigo to mind the rules of the road and be careful.

Ichigo agreed and got the keys and he drove off to show his friends.

He called them to meet him at the park.

They arrived and they wonder where Ichigo was and then they heard the sound of an engine coming, soon a blue car came to view and then stopped and out came Ichigo.

They were amazed at his new ride and check it out and they got to ride in it.

They went around in town and everyone was checking the car out, some guys were jealous or fill with envy and the girls were impressing and they were checking Ichigo out.

Orihime grabbed his hand and hold on to it as she was feeling jealously from the girls checking her Ichigo out.

Soon they went somewhere to eat as it was getting a bit late.

After they ate Ichigo dropped them off as it was night time.

However Orihime wanted to stay the night with Ichigo and she used the 'puppy dog eye' trick and he gave in.

Soon they were back at his house and they went to sleep and Orihime was in Ichigo's bed and he slept on the spare.

Then one hour later, they woke up to a noise and they saw Ichigo's cars driving away, they went after it after Ichigo went into full-bring and Orihime ride piggy back on his back.

They followed the car all the way to a junk yard where what they saw next changes everything.

The car suddenly began to change from a car to a robot.

Both Ichigo and Orihime were shocked and they couldn't say anything, then the robot then projected a strange symbol into the sky, the robot then turn it off and it was about to change back when Orihime stepped on a stick and broke it.

"Who's there?" said the robot.

Ichigo and Orihime were busted, the Robot has strong hearing and not to make mad more they stepped out of hiding to show themselves.

The robot was shocked to see two human saw him revealing himself and placed his head in his hand and shook.

"Aw crap Springer is not going to like this." he said.

The robot stared at the two and the tension was awkward.

"I know that you have questions but now isn't the time we'll talk tomorrow?" said the robot.

Ichigo knew he was right, they're going to have a long talk tomorrow.

So the robot transformed back to vehicle mode and they got in and he drove them home.

"By the way the name's Hotshot." he said.

Meanwhile in the X-men universe.

Logan was in bed sleeping when he began to have visions of some events something terrible.

He woke up and went to the window and look at the night sky.

"Something's coming, and it isn't good."

To be continued

Well this ends part 1, part 2 will be coming soon

The first 6 chapters will take place in Ichigo's world before they head to the X-men's world.

The cons will be coming in ch10

More Auto-bots will be coming soon.

Well this ends part 1

Got to go

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's part 2 of the member of the x-men

Enjoy

I don't own any of it

Chapter 2: Powers return and a glimpse of a new adventure part 2

The next day Ichigo and Orihime were up and they were heading to a secluded part of a forest near the mountains away from the town so they can talk to their new 'friend'.

They arrived and got out and Hotshot transformed into robot mode and sat down.

"So who and what are you?" asked Ichigo.

"My name is Hotshot I am autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron also called Autobots."

"I'm Ichigo and this is Orihime." he said introducing themselves.

"So what are you doing here on Earth?" asked Orihime.

"I'm trying to regroup with my friends." said Hotshot.

"Why how did you get separated?" asked Orihime.

"It's a complicated long story." said Hotshot.

"Can you give us the jest of it?" said Ichigo.

"Ok here's the thing, we have come from another world and my friends in the platoon we were fighting our enemy the Decepticons, we were engaging them in aerial battle when suddenly a space bridge open and the cons got sucked in and so did we, then we came to the other side of the galaxy, then we resume the fighting and we managed to shoot them down but not before they got one last hit at us, I was on top of the ship and got knock off, lucky Prowl opened a bridge and I went it and landed in the woods about 88 miles from Tokyo, in order to lay low I scanned a Ubana 500 and transformed into it and drove away until I ran into you Ichigo." Finished Hotshot.

"So where are your friends?" asked Ichigo.

"Last time I contacted them they're on the moon doing some repairs on the ship and they're cloaked so no one can find them, but they did send 2 to come and get me but who and when I don't know." Said Hotshot.

Just then they some shooting coming from the woods.

"What was that?" said Ichigo.

"Hold on I'll check." said Hotshot and turned on his goggles.

He scanned the woods and got some 2 signatures but couldn't tell who it was due to that part still in auto-repair mode.

"I got two and they're moving in there trying to get out of the forest." said Hotshot.

"What do we do?" said Ichigo.

"Leave to it Me." said Hotshot as ran into the source.

Orihime wanted to follow but Ichigo stopped her and he went in after him.

15 minutes later….

Ichigo and Hotshot came out catching their breaths.

"What happened?" asked Orihime.

"Cons and they were looking for me." said Hotshot. "But before they can transmit their data, I threw a log at them destroying their com units and engaged them, one of them tried to blast me from behind, Ichigo came in some kind of suit and took the sneaky con out and I managed to finish the other one off." he finished.

"Glad you two are safe, but I think we should get out of here." said Orihime.

Agreeing Hotshot went to vehicle mode and the two got in and they headed home.

However things will start to get more complaicated.

To be continued

Well this ends part 2

Sorry for it to be short but I got other stories to take care of.

But I'll be back to update this.

The next bots to appear are Crosshair and Prowl.

The next thing to upload will be a list but it will be up for 3 weeks then I'll delete it.

Also I changed up ch1 of this if you didn't notice.

So I'm off to deal with other stories.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later everyone


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone how it's going?

Here's the next chapter of member of the x-men

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

An announcement at the end

Chapter 3: Powers return and a glimpse of a new adventure part 3

Hotshot remained in guard mode as Ichigo and his family were sleeping and he kept an eye out for trouble and hoped that his friends will come.

The next day Hotshot and Ichigo went to get Orihime and decided to cruise around.

They cruised around town and then stop to get some burgers, Orihime put a lot of stuff in hers that made Ichigo and the others sweat dropped.

After lunch they drove around town again but this time they were being followed.

A little bit later they stopped for ice cream.

They enjoyed it when Tatsuki came along after finishing up her lessons at the dojo.

"Oh hey Tatsuki." said Orihime.

"What brings you here?" asked Ichigo.

"I was finishing up at the dojo and decided to get something to eat." she said.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"Just driving around." he said.

Tatsuki then got a look at the car they arrived in and whistled.

"Damn Ichigo that's some hot rod." she said.

Ichigo only smirked.

"Well I better get going the next lesson starts in 2 hours." said Tatsuki.

"Ok take care." said Ichigo.

Both finished their ice creams and they headed on the open road with Hotshot.

Soon they were in the countryside and they were passing alongside the forest when Ichigo felt something was calling to him.

"Hotshot stop!" he said.

Hotshot stopped hard when Ichigo said it.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" he asked.

"What is it Ichigo?" Orihime asked in concern.

"I don't know I felt like as if something or someone was calling to me and it sounds like they're in trouble." said Ichigo.

"Can you pin it down?" said Hotshot.

"I'll try." said Ichigo.

Ichigo then focus on the mysterious sound he heard and then he heard a voice calling to him it sound like it is pain.

Ichigo then opened his eyes.

"That way." he said pointing in the forest.

Hotshot then revved up his engine and they charged right into the forest.

Orihime hold on to Ichigo as Hotshot sped through the forest.

They drove deeper into the woods when Ichigo got a lock on the source.

"Stop! We're here!" Ichigo shouted.

Hotshot slammed on the brakes.

They arrived at something no one would expect a crash site for a ship.

The crater was deep and in it was a red ship that looked alien nothing like the transformers tech, the ship has some bio-organic tech and it looks pretty damaged.

"Hotshot scanned for lifeforms." said Ichigo.

"On it." he said.

Hotshot put his goggles on and began scanning for any signs of life when the scanner beeped.

"I got something there's 5 people inside, they're alive but out cold." said Hotshot.

"I'm on it." Ichigo called as he slid down the crater.

When he got to the ship he forced the door open and got to the bridge and pulled all 5 out of there.

Then without warning the ship started to repair itself and turned into a big red ball.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Said all three.

Then 5 flying purple jets came from the sky and they were coming at them.

"Its cons take cover!" said Hotshot unfolding both blasters.

Orihime rushed down and formed a shield over the injured as Ichigo decided to get serious, he used his badge to go into soul form and then his body was sucked inside for safety, also it made his soul form visible.

"Thanks for the upgrades Kisuke." whispered Ichigo.

Ichigo drew his blade and got ready to fight.

The jets came in closer and then transformed into robot mode with blasters armed.

"Die Autobot!" they said charging their weapons.

Ichigo made the 1st move and charged the closet one and kicked it back and then sliced the 2nd one's arm off while Hotshot opened fire.

Orihime kept her shield up as the two kept the cons away from her.

Just then 2 more cars came one was a green and black one and the other a police car.

"Hey Hotshot need help?"

Soon the 2 cars transformed and they were both Autobots.

The newcomers drew their weapons and opened fire on the cons and they were taken out.

"Damn you still got it Prowl and Crosshairs." said Hotshot.

"What brings you here?" he asked them.

"We came to get you speedy." said Crosshairs in a cockney accent.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we managed to track your signal and the ship is almost ready." said Prowl.

"The cons about to leave and regroup with the main one." added Crosshairs.

"Crap!" said Hotshot.

"A ground bridge will be opening in 5 minutes we better get going." said Crosshairs.

"But what about them?" Hotshot pointing to Ichigo and the others.

But before Crosshairs can respond there was a loud sound of an engine in the air, they looked to see a big dark purple ship and it had a laser cannon aim at them.

"OH FUCK!" they all said.

To be continued

Well this ends part 3

Part 4 will be in the works

The 5 people that Ichigo found will be revealed at the end ch4

Well I better get going

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone how's it going?

Here's the next chapter

Enjoy yourselves

I don't own any of this

Chapter 4: Powers return and a glimpse of a new adventure part 4

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Hotshot.

Everyone then ran for the nearest place to escape enemy fire.

Crosshairs and Prowl laid down cover fire and Hotshot was with Ichigo and Orihime.

"Damn it we're taking enemy fire." said Hotshot.

"What do we do?" said Orihime.

"We need to take out the cannon but it's heavily armored, you have to be a monster to destroy It." said Prowl.

"I think I can do that." said Ichigo.

"How?" asked Prowl.

"Just watch." he said.

Ichigo dismiss his full-bring and went into soul form thanks to the upgrades to his badge by Kisuke he can be seen in his soul reaper form.

"First thing first, BANKAI!" he said holding out his blade.

An explosion of energy enveloped Ichigo, the bots were surprised by this and even the cons on their ship trying to get a reading on him but no dice.

Ichigo was now in his Bankai. (The version when he got his powers back)

"Tensa Zangetsu." he said.

Next Ichigo summoned his mask and his powers grow with one exception he has a pair of horn attached to the mask but a smaller version of them.

Ichigo didn't spend time not just mastering his full-bring but his soul reaper and hollow powers as well thanks to his sword spirits and now he's on a whole another level.

"Better stand back and take cover." he said in a distorted voice because of the mask.

Ichigo leaped into the air and began charging up his power.

The cons regained themselves and order all weapons fired on Ichigo.

"Tch." he said.

Ichigo's sword was covered in black and red energy and an energy sphere appear in front of his horns.

"GESTUGA TENSHO!" He said firing his blade's attack and then fired the sphere which became a giant red laser. "CERO!"

The 2 attacks combined forming a giant red laser of death with black outlines and it hit the ship at full power destroying it completely.

"DAMN!" said the Autobots.

They watched Ichigo floating down and power down and went back to his body, which raise a lot of questions.

Orihime ran up to hug Ichigo seeing that he was safe.

"Well with that done it's time to return to the others Hotshot." said Prowl.

But Hotshot didn't moved.

"Come on Hotshot Springer's waiting." said Crosshairs.

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?" said Prowl.

"Look." he said pointing to the red ship where the ones were still out cold.

"We can't leave them, who know if the cons come back and grab them?" he said.

"He has a point." said Ichigo.

"ARGH! Damn it! Fine Red Alert, opened up a bridge we got Hotshot and some guests." said Prowl on his com.

Just then a green vortex popped up and the bots carried the ship and moved carefully into the vortex and Ichigo and Orihime went in after them and the vortex closed.

A vortex appeared and all of them came out.

They were standing in the middle of an abandoned army base which makes it a perfect cover to hide.

Inside one of the hangars was a big ship about the size of a football field and coming were some other Autobots.

First was Springer a wrecker Lt. and leader of the group, next to him was Red Alert the scientist and medic of the team, then there was Crosshairs the paratrooper and sniper, Prowl the cop and intel agent, Then there's Hound the heavy weapons expert, Ironhide the weapons specialist and next to them were 5 bots with aerial designs they were Silver bolt, Air raid, Fire flight, Skydive and Slingshot.

Springer walked up to them.

"So you 2 were the ones that found Hotshot, thanks the name's Springer."

"I'm Ichigo and this is Orihime." they said.

"Welcome to our hideout, our ship the star-hammer has sustain some damages but we're ok." said Springer.

Prowl and Crosshairs brought the ship and it's passengers to Red Alert.

"I'll look into this but right now the ship needs to be fixed.

Ichigo explained that he knows some people that can treat ones in the ship and Red Alert can focus.

"Hotshot go back with them we'll talk more later." said Springer.

A bridge was opened and Ichigo, Orihime and Hotshot took the out cold group away to be treated.

After dropping them off at Kisuke's and promising to tell them later, Ichigo realized it was getting late.

Orihime offer to let Ichigo stay with her and he agreed.

Hotshot drove them to her place and parked as the two went in.

After changing into their night clothes, Orihime cuddled with Ichigo in her bed and they fell asleep.

However outside Prowl was in an alley keeping an eye on them on Springer's order incase Hotshot needs back up.

And things are going to get more complicated.

And they will.

To be continued

Ok explaining time

The bots in this chapter are based on different versions.

Springer is based on the 2014 toy line, Red alert from Armada, Hound, Crosshairs and Ironhide based on the live-action movies, Prowl of the Prime series and the Aerial bots the combiner wars toy line.

Ok the 5 people inside Bio ship were Miss Martian, Artemis, Aqua lad, Super boy and Kid Flash with some upgrades.

Super boy has full access to his powers so he can fly, heat vision and other things and Kid Flash can go fast as Mach 4 and yes Wolf is in this as well but he got separated with Sphere.

Also while Ichigo was getting his license Kisuke gave his badge some upgrades.

Now next in chapter 5 things start to pick up and Ichigo will meet the members of Young Justice.

In ch8 that's he meet Starfire, Blackfire, Raven, Cyborg and Martian Manhunter.

In Ch5 when he meets the team that's when Wolf and Sphere popped up.

Also the star hammer has a built in space bridge.

Well that's it for now.

So R and R no flames and no Disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later

P.S. I'll let you know when Prime comes ok bye


End file.
